


The Werewolf wears Cupid

by Trufflebeef



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Exomis, Greek toga, Greek tunic, Hot, M/M, Make-out, Party, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufflebeef/pseuds/Trufflebeef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all his friends ditched his party, Stiles is stuck wearing a Greek tunic alone on an empty loft. At least he has the company of untouched bags of junk food. Until said loft's owner returns to check up on things. Has all the party planning been for absolutely nothing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Werewolf wears Cupid

“Okay, um… napkins, check. Mini-plates, check. Silverware, got it. Or should I say, plasticware.” Stiles chuckled quietly at his lame remark as he went through his party list. Said event would be happening in two hours, surprisingly, it was going to be in Derek’s loft. It took him a week and four days to get Derek to finally give his home up to be used for such a stupid cause. “And what kind of theme is that? Only a drunk, 40 year old bozo would pick such an embarrassing topic!” were the words that the annoyed Hale gave to the 17 year old. These being the first to come out after the 10th day of Stiles’ outburst of pleas. On the last day the black haired man just swore under his breath and rolled his eyes so far up that he almost made them do a 360 degree turn, giving in to the brunette’s request. And in response, we all can imagine it, the boy jumped up and danced on top of chairs, sofas and even tables for 4 minutes straight before receiving a light, yet strong enough for Stiles, blow to his stomach and being warned that the place better be tidied up when it all finished.

 

“The food is on the three tables over there. The stereo is all plugged in with my party music playlist that consists of over two hundred songs. Now all that’s left is to put on my tunic and wait for the others!” he said and quickly tossed his list to the trash figuring he had everything ready and there was no longer need for that piece of paper to remain in his hands. He hurried over through the broken wall and started stripping down until he was wearing just his yellow boxer briefs with black waistline. He took an old bed sheet he had placed on one of the pipes from the alley and threw it over himself. Folding it in half, he made the fabric go under his right arm and over his left shoulder, where he pinched the two ends of the sheet with a small brooch, allowing the rest of the light peach material to hang loosely over his body. Half of his torso’s right side was completely visible, showing off his fit pectoral which screamed twink, while his left side was fairly covered by the riffles of the fabric. It felt nice and a bit awkward since he was wearing nothing but his underwear and a thin layer of bed dressing. To finish up he wrapped a slim, short rope that he had found in his garage, around his waist giving that last touch to the robe. Also, it helped with covering up the rest of his left side since it would expose him if he waved his arm even the tiniest bit.

 

So now he stood there, in Derek’s loft, with only two miserable excuses for clothes that also, barely reached the top of Stiles’ knees. He found himself blushing. An awful lot. So he began to pace around the wide room, rethinking the whole Greek theme for his party. Only a few minutes passed and he was already regretting the whole thing. What if Derek was right? What if the whole party idea was not as good as he thought it would be? He was just glad Derek had left to do some night time errands, whatever those could be. And he wasn’t there to laugh at Stiles’ face when he saw his apparel. He now only hoped that he could finish everything before Derek returned so he could change. As he thought up all these things, his phone beeped. He unlocked it to see it was a message from one of the twins that read “Sorry dude, can’t make it. Aiden caught a virus or something. We owe ya.”

 

“Great.” He said. “Well I guess we can still do this without them.” He started walking around again and poured himself a cup of water from the fridge Derek had installed recently. Afterwards he started the stereo and the first song to play was Beam me up by Cazzette. He calmed down a bit and decided to let those thoughts go by dancing a little. Even if he was a bit crazy when dancing in public, alone he could manage a nice, improvised choreography. He hopped and pumped his fists up, spinning around once in a while. Before the song finished he received another message. It was Lydia’s. “Sorry Stiles. Today I’m just not feeling it. Have fun without me.” it read. “Really? You too Lyds? Not even a real excuse. At least this means that Jackson jerk isn’t coming either.” He shrugged. “But man, this is not a good sign.” And just as he had predicted, others excused themselves too. Half an hour later, Isaac texted that he couldn’t make it along with a couple of work friends due to his job making them stay overnight, and Allison called to apologize since her father cut his wrist while sharpening the kitchen knives and they had to go to the hospital, which was weird since they usually have the necessary tools for any accidental harm. “Oh c’mon! Don’t tell me I’ll have to cancel this thing?” he cried out. Bummed, he started opening the bags of chips and mixing them together in a large bowl, and served himself a cup of soda to start snacking on the food. It was already forty minutes until the designated hour to start the party and already most of the guests he considered close friends had canceled. “At least Scott will come. He has to.” And in that exact moment his phone beeped yet again. It was no one other than McCall himself. “Shit dude, Kira’s parents found the hickey I left on her shoulder!” Stiles took the phone and wrote back, without even thinking of his best pal’s danger zone state: “You still coming to the party right?” and to this Scott replied “I’d be lucky if I can make it home in one piece after they give us a lecture. Gotta go, her dad’s glaring at me.”

 

“Dammit!” he swore. “The people who’re left are Boyd, Erica and Danny. Not to mention their groupies. And now that I think about it. The little were-couple and Isaac have really come around. Making their own friends and stuff. Derek’s bite sure did wonders for them. I wonder if it’ll do some good for me too.” And with that he trailed off.  His whole face turned crimson as the thought of Derek slowly biting his neck, or any part of his body for that matter, came to mind. With the older man’s stubble gently caressing his soft, pale skin. The brunette’s hands venturing every inch of Hale’s back. He flinched and snapped out of it, flicking some of the chips from the bowl by doing so. “Crap.” He muttered as he put the bowl on a table and picked the dropped chips from the sofa and floor. He threw the soiled snack into the trash bin before sighing deeply. “Why did I do this? Why here of all places? What was it that made me want to do this stupid party in Derek’s loft?” he went to turn down the stereo. “Was it really because of the space? Was it the fact that we’d have more privacy to have a good time with music, and maybe the alcoholic drinks that people always sneak in?” he pondered. “Or was it because I wanted to see some of those friendly strangers with robes? Shirtless, almost fully exposed?” plopping down once more on the couch he took his cell one more time just to toss it to the side. “Which is not gonna happen either.” He huffed when his back fell onto the couch. “I figured Erica and Danny would prefer going to a night club than to come to a party _I_ arranged.” He let out an angry grunt. Now he lay there with his legs up on the back of the sofa. His head hanging upside down and his thighs completely uncovered, thanks to gravity working its way on the light fabric.

 

“Perhaps… I was even hoping to see _him_ wear nothing but a robe.” He closed his eyes and pictured Derek exactly as he imagined. Wearing the cloth Exomis style, just like he was right now. The boy could picture it perfectly: the former alpha showing off all of that skin. That small piece of the fabric gripping his broad shoulder. The full view of his clavicles on top of his built, hairy chest. Stiles had to swallow now, if he didn’t want to drown in the amount of saliva he didn’t know was producing in his mouth. Just the thought of seeing that beautiful, tan abdomen, and those silky, firm thighs sent the teen serious chills through his delicate body frame.

 

Low pants began to climb out of his throat as arousal started to take over him. Even with most of the blood rushing down to his head, there was still enough around his pelvis to get Stilinski Jr. in a certain, intimate mood. He was in the process of glancing up at his groin, actually considering doing the obvious, no one was going to show up, and Derek was out doing God knows what. But his thoughts came crushing down when he was startled by the latter’s voice from above him. “Nice undies.” If it were possible for his face to get any redder, Stiles would look like a natural, mole-covered tomato right there and then. He literally bounced off the couch and wiggled frantically in the air before falling face first on the floor.

 

“Shit! Ow! Derek what are you doing here!?” he covered his eyes and forehead with his palms and in a blink of an eye threw them down to his crotch failing miserably at playing it cool. “Uh, I mean… heeeyyy, you finished with them errands?” the man just looked at the robed youngster with a not surprised, yet oddly worried face. To this Stiles’ face lit up again with all shades of red.

 

“What happened to the party?” he asked. When he didn’t get a response from the flustered teenager, he thought up the words “I told you so” in his head before starting. “You just _had_ to make it into a Greek thing.”

 

“The Greeks are awesome okay?” the boy shot back, hands still in place. “And their fashion sense was very admirable... and also awesome!”

 

“Uh-huh. So admirable none of your friends bothered to dress up as them or even arrive at this thing.”

 

“Sure, rub it in my face why don’t you?” he said a bit disappointed at how Derek did just that. He looked down to the floor when he thought of what he just said and the awkward position he was in just now. He slid his hand across his nose and sniffled. “Why don’t you just… go sharpen your claws upstairs and let me clean up down here so I can leave in peace? I’ve gone through enough embarrassment in the last couple of minutes.”

 

“Oh, come on Stiles. You can’t seriously admit defeat so easily.”

 

“Yeah, well tonight I might just do that.” He sighed. “Thanks for lending me the place. And sorry for bugging you so much. I should’ve known it wouldn’t have been worth it.” He got up and began putting everything in their respective boxes and plastic bags. Derek just stayed in his place against the sofa and stared silently at Stiles. “What? You want something? If so just say the word and the food is yours.”

 

“No. I’m good.” He said so quietly that it took the boy six seconds to analyze what he had said.

 

He continued putting away the things and placing them together on the set up tables. He got a glimpse of the room and noticed that Derek was no longer there. Moments later he gets ready to take the food to his Jeep when suddenly he hears a familiar voice call him from up the spiral stairs. In a tone that seemed rather frantic.

 

“Derek?” the boy asked a bit loudly; as if Derek was a regular human being that didn’t have super hearing abilities.

 

“Stiles, help!” the werewolf cried out. The now extremely worried teen flew straight to the flight of stairs and ran up as fast as the clumsy lighting he was. He got a full look around this never before seen chamber before calling out to his summoner again. His head turned to see Derek walk out from behind a broken wall that had a mirror across from it. And he blinked as he witnessed the most unbelievable, unexpected scene. There stood a barefoot beta, with a white bed sheet wrapped badly around his naked torso. He was desperately trying to tie the stretched out fabric over his left shoulder. Keeping one hand on the frizzled ends, he flopped down the other before saying with slight pink cheeks: “Stop staring and help me.” At this, Stiles jolted and stood at Derek’s side to assist in the tying with a smile that grew each second.

 

He finished the knot and took the chance to fix a few parts of the toga that seemed weirdly placed. After he concluded the role of fashion designer, he stepped back and let Hale take a look at himself in the mirror. Seeing the latter turning awkwardly to eye every aspect of the robe, the young man realized something. He touched Derek, not only that, but he actually helped him with, should he say, costume. He moved the cloth here and there, tightening it where it should be tightened. He practically dressed the bearded man, and the best part was, the beta _let_ him do it. He let him do everything that he did without complaining or telling him to stop, or to not touch in certain areas. The boy blushed intensely, a wide grin plastering on his face yet again. He covered his mouth when Derek turned around to face him. “There. Now you don’t have to be the only one wearing that. You sure know how to do these things.”

 

“Wait…” Stilinski pondered. “You did this… so I wouldn’t be that embarrassed?”

 

“If you tell anyone about this I will murder you, and you know it.” The man threatened. “But yes. I did.” He looked down and shyly took his head back up when he heard the boy in front of him snort. “What?”

 

“That’s so… that is the sweetest thing you’ve ever done. Well, for me anyways.” The taller man shrugged indifferently. “Why though?”

 

“I don’t know. I guess I didn’t like seeing your dumb face all regretful and pathetic. More than it already is, in its normal state anyway.” A short and shy laugh escaped Stiles’ mouth, and soon after, Derek’s face lit up as well.

 

“You’re an idiot.” The boy said gently nudging the other’s bare chest with his knuckles.

 

“Guess I am.”

 

Silence fell between them as they began to look around and steal glimpses of each other. Before it turned awkward, Derek offered the boy some food and began walking towards the stairs when he got a ‘sure’ for a reply. But just when the fit werewolf was a step away from them, Stiles called out to him.

 

“Derek wait.” He said quickly moving in. “Um… thanks, for uh… doing this.” He rubbed the back of his neck when his cheeks started to brighten up. “I know it’s very unlikely of you and you must feel so weird right now and I can understand why I mean you’re not wearing anything but that robe and your underwear and I just-”

 

“Stiles!” Derek stopped the young man’s blabbering. He slowly stepped closer and looked him in the eyes and down at his lips, only to repeat the same glances.

 

Stiles’ heart began to race as their faces came closer and closer. Now there was only a centimeter in the way of their lips meeting. “Who said I’m wearing any underpants?” he said before closing in on the boy’s mouth. His eyes were wide with utter shock at what was happening, and also with the realization of Derek’s declaration. But nonetheless gave into the kiss in a split second. Strong arms wrapped around the boy’s waist and in return, peach hands ran through the man’s hair and chest. Soft and wet lips intertwined with one another. Heat surging throughout connected bodies. Steamy gasps and moans breaking out from each other’s dancing mouths as their exposed flesh commenced grinding against the other. The now obviously exited teen couldn’t believe it. All the time he took dreaming of this moment to somehow happen, was _actually_ happening!

 

Derek pulled back hesitantly, pulling his fallen strap back on and wiping the side of his lip with his thumb. “I hope that’s a bit more than what you were imagining.” He managed to say in between pants.

 

“What? Wait- how did you-?” Stiles asked with a panicked look after abruptly polishing his own lips with his hand.

 

“Oh please.” He released Stiles and made his way to the stairs again. “I could smell the _horny_ from the car.” The man raised his eyebrows knowingly and cockily. The boy just looked anywhere but at the beta as he flushed in shame. “And another thing.” Stiles locked eyes with Derek.

 

Derek stared back for a second before stating. “I’m keeping the Doritoes.”

 


End file.
